Don't come back for me
by Shadowfury9
Summary: Chell escaped that horrid place but with a catch. She wakes up in her room. I familiar character saves her life but will she listen to what he has to say or will she just ignore him? ok yeah I suck at summaries just read it ok! it's my first 'Story'. T just in case. Contains Chelley and Factventure
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright…So, Hello there! I'm kind of new to so please do review but don't be EXTREMELY rude. I'm not the best writer but I do have my experience. Any who… I hope you like it! It's my first!

Chapter 1: Pain and Darkness

It all happened so fast. At first I was running away from that horrid place which filled my body with scars but now… now I'm lying on the floor in pain and regret as I felt lives strong grip slowly slip away. I knew _she_ would never let me leave the facility…alive. How could I be so blind?

I curled up into a tight ball, trying to restrain all the pain I groaned, my ears shut tightly holding back salty tears which still seem to venture out of her eyes. My hands rested on a wound that was on my side. I didn't really know how I got it but it just…appeared.

Darkness flooded my body. My vision started to blur and darken. Suddenly, without warning, an abnormally cold hand touched her sweaty forehead. I felt a small, disordered whimper escape my parched throat.

After the cold hand I could hear a familiar voice which sent a shiver down my spine. The voice sounded faint and far. His tone was full of fear and worry. It was so strange that this voice was so familiar because the only people I knew were insane robots that only tried to kill me. My train of thought was interrupted by an abrupt motion. The voice was lifting me up with a bit too much strength needed…I'm not that fat….Am I? As the person began to move I felt my body become cold and slump then everything went…

…._Black…._

AN: Ok so before I end this you guys need to know….This will have Chelley and Factventure…But it's just a test! I hope you enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter soon! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am i?

I had no idea how long I've been out cold but it felt like YEARS! Once in a while I would snap back into reality. It toke me awhile to figure out my exact location but a few land marks helped me out. How did I get to my bed? I felt my face heat up as I started to think too hard. It seemed the voice was always there, caring for me since I always felt his hand on my forehead whenever I heated up.

Today I was awakened by loud voice, multiple voices…which were a bit too loud for my liking. I looked around through squinted, watery eyes. The bright florescent light was like torture to my tender, un-adapted eyes. My hand reached out for my drawer and quietly pulled out a small dagger from inside. I sat up and carefully put the dagger in my boot. I stood up as quietly as possible when all of a sudden I felt my legs give out under me. My legs entangled themselves into the covers. I reached out grabbing an unsuspecting lamp. Numbness filled my feet which tickled in a non-pleasurable way. I rubbed my temples "Shit…"

The voices paused then footsteps were heard rushing over to my room. I tried to untangle my legs from the covers so that I could hide or at least be a less vulnerable situation. I softly rubbed my feet which were sore from wearing the long fall boots for a long period of time. I gasped and sat up as I heard someone slowly turning the door knob. I quickly pulled out the dagger from my boot and extended it in front of me defensively. My whole body stiffened as I thought out a plan but was kind of scared to try it…

…I'm going to throw the dagger…

End of Chapter 2!So…how am I doing so far?! As you can tell I use the (…) too much….I'm sorry, I get it from Role-playing to much but it helps act out the story. Old habits die hard. Also sorry these are kind of short but I promise they will get longer after Chapter 5! R&R are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm back…

With a simple flick of the wrist, the dagger soared through the air. The dagger stabbed into the war next to the figure that opened the door. The figure backed away quickly "Whoa! Where did that come from…?" He's voice trailed off as he noticed me in the corner awkwardly. He put his hands up defensively. I pressed closer into the corner, my hands wrapped around me. I tried comforting myself.

"Oh don't worry, Luv. I won't hurt you" I could now see the voice. It was a very tall man. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue color. They seemed to shine brightly in any type of light. Even in darkness. It seemed as if he had small lights or something. She looked at the 2 other men following him. They ALL seem to have eyes made out of light. The blue-eyed man had shabby, dirty blonde hair that barely covers the top of his eyes. He was awfully tall. He walked closer me and I made a run for my bed.

I picked up the beaten companion cube that I always kept next to my bed. I made my way to the blue eyed man with the cube thrown over my head. I pulled all my strength into my arms, ready to hit the crap out of him until, Someone's strong hold, held me back. I struggled tried to hit the guy who was holding me but the pink eyed man pulled the cube away from me. I started to squirm under his strong grip; I couldn't see his face because I made him move a lot. They made their way to the living room, they dragged me along. The man who was holding me threw me on the coach. I sat myself, up straight. "Watch it, mate" I heard the blue eyed mans accent come from behind me "We don't want to hurt her" the man who was holding me slammed his hand on the couch, angrily "First off, she tried to kill you" '_he tried to kill me too' _I thought. I looked at the man who was holding me, over. He had messy, brown hair with small blond and black highlights. His eyes were green and his iris's were small rectangles which surprised me. When do you see a man with such bright green eyes and rectangular eyes?

The blue eyed man sat down next on the couch across from me with a sigh. I could feel his blue eyes, burning into my side. I was too afraid to look at him directly "Y-you mustn't remember me…." I looked at his sad face through the corner of my eye. I was confused, very confused

"_Well Chell, I'm back"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Remember… I Think…

I looked at him, scanning him over. He wasn't bad looking for his height. He didn't look very familiar though. I gave him a puzzled look. With a tiresome sigh, he got up and made his way toward me. He scooped up my hands, holding them in his. I pulled away slightly but let him continue.

He sighed "It's me…little Ol' Wheatley" I looked at all of the guys waiting for someone to maybe say 'April fools in March' or something but it never came. I quickly pulled away making a disgusted face. Wheatley stood up "I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see but you NEED to listen…please, luv" he waited for everything to sink in. My mind didn't know what to think, I was kind of happy that he was back from space but mad because the little bastard thought he could try to kill me and banished into deep space for his own stupidity and then come years later to 'talk'

I shot him a cold, hard glare, and then I looked at the two other guys. The green eyed man had brown, spiked up hair. He had a very fit and muscular body; He was also tall but not as tall as Wheatley.

The pink eyed man was the shortest but still taller than me. He was a slim man with a shy figure. I smiled and blushed, slightly, as they seem to notice me observing them. The green eyed man smirked and inked at me while the pink eyed man smiled a soft, shy smile, his cheeks turning slightly red. The green eyed man walked forward "How's it goin'"

'How do you think its going?' I said in my mind.

I'm Rick n' Peaches over there-"He reached out for them man he called 'Peaches' and wrapped his long, muscular arms around the other man small waist, Pulling him closer "-Is Craig" Wheatley cleared his throat awkwardly

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted… Life just caught up with me and I rarely have time to get on my computer… I have other fanfictions that I'm just DIEING to post but…Again…I have no time but I promise I WILL finish this! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I chuckled awkwardly, my face reddened. Wheatley growled, he must of felt my discomfort because he pushed the couple roughly "Save that for later" Craig blushed looking away from my gaze and Rick punched Wheatley's arm, causing Wheatley to yelp "Ow...fuck you..." I laughed softly. It was quite entertaining but I almost forgot something. I pointed to all of them the shrugged. Wheatley struggled to figure out what the gesture mean't but he managed "Ummm...are you asking why we're here?" I nod, my stare hardened "Well, ummm...That's a very good question...GLaDOS took our immortality and turned us into humans..." I put my hands on my hips as I raised an eyebrow. I pointed to Wheatley then the sky.

Wheatley sighed and shook his head "I didn't come here to answer your questions, I came here so you could answer mine" he huffed angrily. He sat down on the couch "So...will you hear me out?"

I hesitated. I looked to the door then back to Wheatley. I could easily dash out the door and find help or...listen to the person who betrayed me. I sighed in defeat and stomped over to the couch. I sat down and waited.

He whined softly as he played with my hair, which wasn't in it's usual ponytail. I clenched my teeth and pulled away then motioned to him to continue. he cleared his throat "Ummm...I'm sure you know that, Well...I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to act like that! It was all that power! then the itch! That stupid itch..." he trailed off as his face was filled with the power lust he had when he was a core.

AN - I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in a long time...Stuff got in the way and school is about to start again so...yeah...I'll try to be more active and also, just wanna thank everyone who reviewed the story, that stuff is what motivates me! i'll try to post more and also, this is the last short chapter, I'm trying to make them longer from now on! R&R!

Adios~


End file.
